


right now i'm falling in love with you

by achanceencounter



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Implied Sexual Content, Kuro is in love with Eichi and so am i, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achanceencounter/pseuds/achanceencounter
Summary: Kuro finds herself in bed with Eichi, ensnared in every sense of the word.
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 13





	right now i'm falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Made a new account to start fresh for the new year, not sure what to name it
> 
> I wrote this an hour and have no idea how to tag it but what can be done,,, Usually I feel really insecure to post my fics but I'm the only who writes eikuro so I honestly couldn't care less rn. If you're suffering from a dearth of good eikuros, go write one yourself

When it comes to Eichi, there's a lot of things Kuro just doesn't know. She doesn't know how she keeps her hair so silky, or her skin so smooth, or her smile so charming, even at her worst moments. She doesn't know how a girl so  _ awful _ , how the girl who ruined her childhood friend's life, manages to be so precious in her mind's eye. She doesn't know if it's proper etiquette for a sweet little heir of the Tenshouin family to be curled up at the side of a hardy delinquent, barely clothed and unashamed of it.

The button-up she'd stolen from Kuro a few hours ago lies over her like a blanket, slipping off her shoulder and hanging over the delicate curve of her waist. She'd be the picture of an angel were it not for the scars lining her abdomen and chest — subtle, gruesome little things.

Kuro doesn't know the stories behind them, the pain or the near-dormant melancholy they must carry; she feels embarrassingly immature when her finger meets the pale skin of Eichi's collarbone, curiously tracing a scar. Eichi's eyes widen, her cheeks tinged pink even as she smiles, as much for Kuro's sake as for her own.

When Kuro's hand quivers, unsure, Eichi reaches her palm out to Kuro's cheek, stroking the bruise at the corner of her eye with her thumb. "It's okay, you can touch me."

Kuro's fingers drift from Eichi's collar to cradle her breast, then over to the side and across the remnant of an incision cut out across her sternum. Eichi hums, pleased, and pushes her hand back to the base of Kuro's neck, pulling her closer. Kuro can't do anything let herself be lured in, captivated by the girl who is all at once the danger and damsel in distress.

"I could hurt ya," she warns.

"Not anymore than I can hurt you," is the reply, miserably unromantic.

"Doubt that."

"Oh," a giggle, the curl of tongue waiting just past teeth. "Is that so?"

Kuro's hand trails down her stomach and to the curve of her waist, amazed but unsurprised at how delicate Eichi feels under the course skin of her palm. If she squeezes just a little harder, she could snap her in half, hurt her,  _ break  _ her…

In spite of that knowledge, she's still fully aware that Eichi is right.

"I don't wanna hurt ya, anyway," she admits, a mumble against Eichi's shoulder.

"Mm, I know." Eichi reaches for Kuro's free hand and brings it to her lips. "You're the same as me."

It's a ghostly whisper over the skin of Kuro's fingers, sending goosebumps dancing up her arms, the pure, honest observation that as they lay side-by-side with their scars obscured, they're slowly but surely healing. Eichi teases Kuro's fingertips with the warmth of her tongue, dragging it down to Kuro's palm and over her pulse. Kuro's stomach twists from the unfamiliarity of it all, from the shock of being treated like porcelain by someone so soft that it hurts. How has Kuro, the big and bulky thing that she is, become so vulnerable in front of the girl whose bones are fine china waiting to be broken?

Eichi's still pressing soft kisses against the bruises on her knuckles, holding Kuro's big, calloused hands in her own, lithe and delicate, when it hits her: she's experiencing the Shoujo-esque romance she always thought was barred off for someone as brusque as her.

She watches Eichi's lips — soft, pink, effortlessly inviting — curl into a grin, and feels her stomach drop. Seizing Eichi by the chin, she pulls her forward and kisses her. It's embarrassingly messy, like most of the things in Kuro's life, and perhaps that's what makes Eichi's lips feel like home. Eichi giggles, entirely saccharine when Kuro pushes her tongue past those pretty lips to taste her.

Using the force of her brute strength, Kuro rolls over, caging Eichi's bony frame with her body. Eichi's skinny arms twine around her neck, pulling out her hair-tie and sending a wave of fire-red hair cascading over them. In response, Kuro pushes the button-up off her shoulders, and begins her trek across the girl's body with manic, worshipful kisses that have Eichi giggling with exhilaration.

Kuro's already made it to Eichi's navel by the time she thinks to look up. She scans Eichi's face for an inclination of fear, but finds nothing; only the watercolor of pink spread across her shoulders and the smile upon her kiss-bruised lips greet Kuro.

"I won't break," she says simply, as much a tease as a reprimand. Kuro's breath stutters.

Lying on her back, with blonde hair spread across the sheets beneath her and twinkling blue eyes, Eichi looks like a princess, adorned only in the love-bites scattered across her neck and shoulders. They're her jewelry, the trophies of her greatest conquer, that of Kuro's last thread of self-restraint.

Eichi's whisper of, "I'm all yours, Kuro," is swallowed by Kuro's lips in a fervent kiss, afraid and vulnerable and so damn in love with the empress below her.

When Kuro's little sister, Akari, wanders into her room an hour or so later, Kuro can only thank the gods for the blanket and her own body shielding Eichi's naked form from the world. Her sister makes no reaction, as if she doesn't even recognize their guest, and skips right up to her big sister.

"Onee-san, let's have a tea party."

And at any other time, Kuro would have jumped at the chance, but with another girl's naked and bruised body under her own, she hesitates. She'd wanted Akari to meet Eichi at an appropriate time, when she was composed and regal and  _ properly dressed.  _ She fears for how appalled the proud empress below her must be, to be found exposed and vulnerable in a delinquent's bed.

But when Akari turns to ask if  _ onee-san's friend wants to join, too,  _ Eichi laughs, naked and sweaty and absolutely divine, and says that she'd love to.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is Eichi so cute


End file.
